Camino de Sangre
by Ichigo Yagami
Summary: Update 24 07 05


**Camino de sangre**

**Fecha:** 10/11/2004  
**Hora:** 4:20 AM.  
**Lugar:** Departamento de Iori Yagami

"Irónico…. Como una vez más… una vez más me encuentro abriendo mis ojos en esta pocilga… irónico… el hecho de que Kusanagi aun viva, como e permitido eso… siendo tan simple, tan rápido, tan delicioso…"  
Iori Medita para si mientras reposa en su cama.  
"Casi como si quisiera mantenerlo vivo, es extraño, mi único objetivo en este mundo mortal es liquidarlo, pero por alguna razón, por alguna razón…"  
Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Iori no se percata de que una vez más cae en el sueño, pero esta vez no duerme solo...  
"Eh! Donde demonios estoy!"  
Iori se ve a si mismo vestido como siempre, pero no esta en su cuarto, el escenario esta ves es la calle y en frente de el se encuentra el, su eterno rival, su objetivo y razón de permanencia en el mundo… el heredero de la flama dorada… Kyo Kusanagi…  
"Muahahaha! Perfecto! PERFECTO! Ven a mí y veras de una ves por todas lo insignificante que eres..."- Iori grita estas frases, mientras envuelve su mano en llamas.-  
Kusanagi no responde, solo se aproxima cabizbajo, lento, pero muy peligroso…  
Iori lo presencia Atónito, sabe que su rival no es el mismo, no posee aquel furor y energía que siempre presenta en sus batallas.  
"Es en vano, sabes mejor que nadie que conozco mejor a mis enemigos que a mis propios amigos… revélate impostor, TU NO ERES KYO KUSANAGI!"  
-Dándole la espalda a aquella persona.-  
Aquel, que parecía Kyo, solo sonríe y con un fuerte movimiento de su brazo emite un grito:  
"Serpiente de Fuego!"-Una enorme llama lo envuelve y se dirige a Iori.-  
Con un Salto Iori lo Esquiva y se pone en su espalda.  
"Te lo dije, TU NO ERES KUSANAGI!"  
Su victima cae al suelo, sangrando y tratando de reincorporarse.  
"Uh? Con que no quieres morir!" –Iori Cruza sus brazos en ese instante y se desliza hacia su victima.-  
"Llora, grita y Muere!" – Grita rebanando el abdomen de su victima, acabando con su completa calcinación.-  
En ese instante el cuerpo de lo que parecía Kyo se convierte en una Sombra que abraza la luna en el cielo y rápidamente cubre a Iori...  
"Qu-Que! Que significa esto!"  
Iori despierta completamente exaltado, llevando sus manos a su cuello, pero sabía perfectamente que significaba ese sueño.  
"Orochi…"-Iori dice para si.-

**Fecha:** 10/11/2004  
**Hora:** 1:30 PM.  
**Lugar:** Mansión Kusanagi

"En Donde se Encontraran esos dos! Saisyu! Kyo!"-Grita eufórica Shizu Kusanagi.-Mientras en el Dojo Familiar Padre e Hijo entrenan despreocupados de si hay o no un mundo exterior.  
"Bien Kyo, veo que sigues Igual de haragán que siempre, no es mejorado en nada tu velocidad, tu fuerza es la misma y tus flamas… casi no veo pasión en esas flamas!"-Reprende Saisyu Kusanagi.-  
Pero Kyo en un giro impresionante, usando algo que parece ser una mezcla de Judo y estilo libre derriba a su padre.  
"Aun así tengo el talento y la capacidad para derribarte, viejo engreído!"- Grita Kyo.-  
Pero todo ese griterío acaba cuando Shizu Kusanagi entra al Dojo y levanta a ambos de las orejas.  
"Que no se fijan en la hora! El almuerzo esta servido ase por lo menos 30 minutos!"- Muy enojada los reprende a ambos.-  
"Mamá!"- Reclama Kyo.-  
"Shizu!" -Acompaña Saisyu.-

**Fecha:** 10/11/2004  
**Hora:** 2:30 PM.  
**Lugar:** En algún lugar de Tokio.

Iori Camina por las Calles, como siempre suele hacer… sumiso, casi perdido.  
"Mata… Mata hijo mío, Deja que tu Sangre Hierva, saborea la sucia sangre de los mortales…" – Una voz que no tiene origen ni locutor invade la mente de Iori.-  
"Urgh! Cof…Argh! No! No otra ves!"- Iori cae en cuclillas al suelo, tosiendo sangre.-  
"Señor esta usted bien?" –Pregunta preocupado un niño.-  
"Vete pequeño, no es seguro tenerme cerca, aléjate de mi si quieres vivir!" – Grita desesperado.-  
Casi Inconsciente Iori trata de alejarse lo que más puede de las calles, el único lugar seguro que encuentra es una construcción abandonada, en la cual se resguarda en un rincón.  
"No, esto no puede seguir así, porque debo ser yo el que debe pagar por un error cometido ase 660 años!" – Llora desconsolado.-  
"Jajajajaja y tu crees que todos tus poderes llegarían gratis?" – Una misteriosa voz suena en los metales de la construcción.-  
"Quien quiera que seas, Largo! no es seguro!" –Grita Iori.-  
"No te tememos, nunca lo hemos hecho" – Dice otra voz un poco más infantil.-  
"De hecho, eres un títere renegado de nuestro maestro…" –Dice una tercera voz femenina.-  
"Muhahahaha! Títere yo! Jamás! No pertenezco a nadie y mucho menos a un cobarde que no da la cara y envía a sus sucios compinches… por ultima ves, LARGO!"- Contesta Iori, de forma Orgullosa.-  
Iori eleva la mirada y de forma muy vaga, observa la figura de tres antiguos rivales…

**Fecha:** 10/11/2004  
**Hora:** 5:45 PM.  
**Lugar:** Mansión Kusanagi

Kyo Monta su motocicleta, asegura su casco y ve el cielo…  
"Creo que Lloverá, bueno no ase mal un poco de agua…"- Dice para si.-  
Prende el motor de su motocicleta y parte a toda velocidad por la carretera pensado…  
"Volveré algún día a saber si yo soy realmente yo?…Maldita NEST, como osaste hacerme esto, pagaran todos pagaran… recuperare mi identidad, eso lo juro!"- Subiendo la velocidad perdiéndose en la carretera.-  
A lo lejos divisa una figura muy familiar…  
ERA EL MISMO, vestido como solía hacerlo, con su uniforme escolar.  
"Con que los de NEST no se rinden ah!... es incontable el numero de escoria como tu que ya e eliminado…" –Dice deteniendo la moto en seco y bajando de un salto.-  
"Hermano, da gracias al Cielo, conocerás al creador…" –Le dice aquel "Kyo".-  
"No entiendo lo que querrás decir imbecil, pero venga! No me quieres? Aquí me tienes!" – Lo invita a pelear.-  
Los cruces de fuego Son incontables, pero Kyo nota algo singular en este Clon… una particularidad, su esencia, sus movimientos, su entereza en dejar todo en el campo de batalla.  
No eran actitudes que el hubiese apreciado en los clones anteriores…  
Algo le decía que no era normal.  
"Quien te enseño a moverte así! La NEST no es capas de enseñarte eso!"  
-Pregunta desconcertado Kyo.-  
"Muahahaha! Hermano… el creador… el creador!" –En ese Instante el Clon Huye a unos Arbustos a un lado de la carretera.-  
"Que me querrá decir con eso del Creador…?"  
-Kyo mira una vez más el Cielo.-  
"Creo Que Lloverá…" –Empuña su Casco y sube unas ves más a su motocicleta.-

**Fecha:** 10/11/2004  
**Hora:** 5:45 PM.  
**Lugar:** Desconocido

Iori abre sus ojos y se percata que esta apresado por unos grilletes, en ese momento presencia la escena más horrible de su vida…  
"Que demonios es esto!" –Mira boquiabierto un salón lleno de "Kyos".-  
"Buenos días bello durmiente…"  
Era la misma voz que escucho antes de desvanecerse.  
"Quien me habla? Da la cara!" – Grita cada vez mas enojado.-  
"Bien Iori, eso es… libera tu ira… Alimenta al maestro…"  
Ante los ojos de Yagami aparecen Yashiro Nanakese, Shermie y Chriss.  
"Que demonios quieren de mi, ya les he dicho incontables veces! NO ME UNIRE A OROCHI!"  
"Es algo inevitable mi querido Iori, tu le perteneces…" –Contesta Yashiro.-  
"Y cual es el objeto de traerme a este cuarto lleno de escoria…Imitaciones, falsificaciones, basura…" –Dice Iori, Poniendo sus ojos blancos.-  
"Bien mi querido amigo, si tanto quieres saberlo, pues ve y pregúntaselos…"  
-Yashiro presiona un Botón y todos los "Kyos" Despiertan de su aparente sueño.-  
"Ya…Ga…Mi…" –Dicen a coro los "Kyos".-  
"Ghiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa!"  
Iori Entra en estado de Riot Blood y salta en una incontenible furia sobres los cientos de "Kyos".  
"Todo ya comenzó…" –Dice Sonriendo Yashiro.-  
"Una vez más el Amo tendrá la oportunidad para purgar este mundo de toda maldad…" – Acompaña Shermie Abrazando a Yashiro.-

**Fecha:** 10/11/2004  
**Hora:** 7:13 PM.  
**Lugar:** Hogar de Yuki Kushinada

Kyo se encuentra a metros del hogar de su novia y apresura la marcha para llegar rápido.  
"Afín mi querida Yuki, nos volveremos a ver… Ah! Pero que ocurre!"  
Kyo presencia Atónito el hogar de Yuki en Llamas y en el Techo solo logra divisar una sombra que ríe de forma enfermiza.  
"Muahahaha, esto es para ti Creador, Alimentate y goza de mi ritual!"  
-Grita hacia el cielo la sombra, elevando sus brazos envueltos en llamas.-  
"No… no lo puedo creer, que han hecho estos infelices con Yuki…"  
- Kyo se arrodilla rendido en el suelo, una lágrima recorre su rostro.-  
"Kyo… porque me hiciste esto…"  
Kyo levanta la mirada y ve a su novia arrastrándose hacia su regazo.  
"Yuki! Dime quien te hizo esto!" – Pregunta Kyo.-  
"Fuiste tu…" – Pierde el conocimiento.-  
Kyo levanta la mirada al techo pero aquella sombra se había retirado, el sabia a la perfección que los únicos culpables de aquella atrocidad era la NEST.  
"Pero ahora que demonios quieren de mi, ya tienen mi ADN, fueron capaces de clonar el Orochi en mi sangre… crearon seres con habilidades sobrehumanas… pero aun no entiendo… que tramaran...eso no importa ahora, Yuki prometo que pagaran por lo que te han echo, eso lo juro!"

**Fecha:** 10/11/2004  
**Hora:** 10:36 PM.  
**Lugar:** Desconocido

Iori despierta solo en un cuarto donde no hay ventanas ni ventilación, solo una puerta abierta.  
"Eh donde se fue todo el mundo…?" –Se reincorpora cauteloso.-  
"Ah mi cabeza… donde estará ese trío de inútiles…. Y la multitud de mierda? Alguien me explique que ocurre!"  
Iori sale del cuarto solo para presenciar otra escena desastrosa, lo que fue el cuarto que se encontraba lleno de Clones de Kusanagi no es más que un tiradero de cuerpos.  
"No puede creer que yo sea el responsable de todo esto…" – Mira con una mezcla de inconformidad e alegría.-  
"No Fuiste tu Yagami, el responsable de esto es el creador…" – Una vos familiar contesta la interrogante de Iori.-  
"Kyo! Que demonios es el "Creador"? o más bien quien es!" –Pregunta Iori Dirigiéndose a quien parece ser Kyo Kusanagi.-  
"Todas las interrogantes que tengas sobre el Creados las puedes resolver por ti mismo, pero en lo que respecta a mí… yo no soy Kusanagi" – Sonríe.-  
Iori prepara su pose de combate, sonriendo por volver a pelear.  
"Con que otro más de esos simples clones! Muahahaha! Idiota fíjate a tu alrededor en la suerte que corrieron tus hermanos en mis manos…"  
Iori comienza a correr hacia su victima.  
"Yo no soy uno de sus "Hermanos"… yo soy parte de ti y tu mía" –Ríe el Clon.-  
"Muere!" – Grita Iori Saltando con un feroz golpe.-  
"Idiota! Te dije que no soy como esos clones!" – El con Repite el mismo movimiento de Yagami.-  
"Como? Como es posible que sepas usar mis tenicas… solo un Yagami es capaz de moverse de esa forma, solo yo soy capas de pelear así y mis golpes no son posibles de aprender con solo verlos…" – Iori ve perplejo al Clon.-  
"Yo no soy un simple Clon Iori, yo soy tu, tu eres yo y juntos somos uno, conozco tu familia ase mas de 660 años y estoy aquí para cobrar lo que es mío en un pacto que se llevo acabo ase mucho…" –Ríe peligrosamente el Clon.-  
"No esto no puede Ser…Nosotros ya te sellamos hace 8 años…Tu Fuiste purgado por otros 100 años a no volver, Tu no puedes ser Orochi!" – Iori grita desconcertado, tomándose la cara.-  
"Iori, Hijo mío, esta ves e regresado porque tu no haz cumplido tu destino, Kusanagi sigue vivo, tu también, recuerda que tus poderes traen la condena de una vida corta y sangrienta alimentando mi alma, lo quieras o no… todas las peleas que has ganado, todos los rivales que haz abatido, todo ello resulto en mi resurrección, este cuerpo de clon por ahora me a servido muy bien, pero yo necesito la pureza de tu sangre para poder abdicarme como Dios en la tierra!" – Explica Orochi.-  
"Ya te lo dije una ves, no me uniré a ti, mi destino lo escribo yo ni tu ni nadie dirá que debo hacer con mi vida, si Kusanagi sigue vivo es porque yo lo e convenido así, ya te logre vencer una vez hace 7 años, vuelve a tu reposo!"  
Iori Hace explotar a su máximo poder sus llamas incendiando todo el lugar,  
Todo el container comienza a incendiarse.

**Fecha:** 10/11/2004  
**Hora:** 10:45 PM.  
**Lugar:** Hospital General de Tokio

Yuki se encuentra en una camilla dormida, mientras Kyo la acompaña en la ventana mientras medita.  
"Quien necesitaría sacrificar otra Kushinada, Orochi ya fue aprisionado y Yuki no debe sacrificarse para sellarlo… Que!"  
Kyo esquiva un dardo con una nota envuelta en una cinta con un corazón, abre el mensaje y dice:

Distinguido Señor Kusanagi.  
Es de mí placer informarle que conozco el paradero del responsable del accidente de su novia…  
Solo es cosa de no cerrarse y _levantar la mirada…_  
Esperando que Yuki se recupere pronto, me despido de la forma más cordial

"_Un Amigo_"

"Levantar la mirada… que querrá decir con eso!"  
Kyo doble la carta y piensa unos segundos…  
Súbitamente se escucha a lo lejos una explosión, Kyo levanta la mirada y divisa un Container llameando púrpura, Kyo ve una vez más la carta y ve las flamas y su reflejo en la ventana.  
"Yagami…"

**Fecha:** 11/11/2004  
**Hora:** 00:00 AM.  
**Lugar:** Container

"Así que no quieres aceptar que me perteneces…Solo prolongas tu agonía insensato!" –Grita Orochi al oído de Yagami.-  
"Te…Te lo dije imbecil…No te pertenezco!" –Le contesta Iori de forma obstinada.-  
"Con que no quieres escuchar…un siervo no puede contestarle así a su Dios insolente…" –Dice Orochi cada ves con más enfado y tomando a Yagami del pelo.- "Veamos si el suelo suaviza tu forma de pensar AH!" –Golpeando a Iori contra el piso una y otra vez… la mano del Clon comienza a calcinar a Yagami mientras la golpiza continua.-  
"Muere, muere, muere!" –Grita eufórico Orochi mientras azota el cuerpo flagelado de Yagami.-  
Iori pierde el conocimiento… sus azules ojos se tornan amarillos como el ocaso…su mente ya no esta en blanco, va más aya de eso…todo se torna negro para Yagami, el mundo, los pensamientos, la razón… todo parece perdido en ese abismo en el cual el no cesa de caer, lo único que siente es su corazón palpitar, su sangre fluir, el odio correr…  
"No te dejas morir e idiota? Me llevare tu cuerpo aun que tenga que romper cada uno de sus huesos!" –Orochi solo lo patea una y otra vez en el suelo.-  
Iori se incorpora lentamente, con la mirada perdida… hace un reconocimiento del alrededor como si todo fuese nuevo para el, mira sus manos, sangran, lloran y arden.  
"Así que osas hervir tu sangre frente a mí?" –Lo reta Orochi.-  
"Muahahahahaha!" –Ríe enfermizamente Iori.-  
El sonido de la rejilla del container correr llama la atención de ambos luchadores.  
"Yagami!" –Entra Kusanagi lleno de lágrimas, con sus brazos encendidos.-  
"Esta es mi oportunidad para eliminar de una vez por todas a el único que puede detener a Yagami y a mí, solo el puede evitar nuestra unión…" –Piensa para si Orochi.-  
"KYOOOOOO!" –Yagami salta sobre Kusanagi.-  
"Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Yuki, se que tu y ese sucio Clon están detrás de todo esto, este será nuestro encuentro definitivo, terminaremos esto de una vez por todas!" –Grita Kusanagi mientras corre encendiendo su brazo.-  
Una feroz batalla comienza, Kyo conecta todos sus golpes pero a Yagami eso parece poco importarle, Kyo retrocede horrorizado sabe que Iori no se encuentra en su estado normal.  
"Yagami, debes despertar de ese estupido trance y pelear como se debe, no quiero tener que pelear contra un descontrolado zombi!" –Grita altivo Kusanagi.-  
"Ghiaaaaaaaa! Kyooo… KYOOOOO! Aaaaah! Muere Kyoo!" –Grita Iori mientras toma del cuello a Kusanagi mientras este comienza a explotar una y otra vez.-  
"Bien Yagami, Termínalo, cumple con tu destino" –Grita Orochi con alentador entusiasmo.-  
Iori cesa la golpiza, suelta a Kusanagi sin mirarlo y su único horizonte es el suelo.  
"Destino… Mi destino… debo cumplir mi destino?... cual es mi destino?...quien decide mi destino?" –La mente de Yagami por un segundo se serena y piensa estas palabras.-  
"Kusanagi debe morir hoy!" –Orochi salta a dar el golpe de gracia al casi muerto Kyo.-  
"Kusanagi solo puede morir solo por mis manos! Estas en mi camino!" –Yagami lanza su llama púrpura a Orochi.-  
"Ahora quien es el tonto que ruega por su vida?" –Iori pregunta a Orochi mientras lo toma de la cara lo azota en el suelo y lo revienta.-  
El Clon cae al piso hecho pedazos.  
"Ah terminado, ahora Kusanagi! Levántate y largate de una vez Orochi no tardara mucho en llamar a sus sirvientes para poder poseerlos y esta vez no creo poder contra ellos…" –Le dice Yagami a su rival.-  
"Porque ases esto Yagami? Porque me salvaste? Que acaso ya no me odias?"  
-Pregunta Kyo desconcertado y adolorido.-  
"Cállate Iluso, no digas estupideces, esto lo ago simplemente porque el día en que acabe contigo, va a ser de la manera mas limpia, así sabrás quien es superior" –Contesta Iori saliendo del container.-  
Fuera del container Iori encara la Luna y una lagrima toca su mano, la levanta y la aprecia.  
"Porque tenemos que ser tan similares… solamente corremos, nos consumimos…" –Iori enciende su mano y evapora su lagrima.- "y simplemente acabamos por morir…"

**Fecha:** 01/12/2004  
**Hora:** 10:00 AM.  
**Lugar:** Mansión Kusanagi

"Papá! Vuelve aquí con mis guantes, viejo infantil!" –Grita Kyo.-  
"Bha! No seas sin respeto, a tus mayores deberías tratarlos co…!" –Saisyu se  
ve interrumpido por el prominente golpe que le planta Kyo en el rostro.-  
"Creo que eso es mío…no puedo creer que a tu edad te sigas comportando así…" –Dice Kyo con cara de pocas esperanzas.-  
"Kyo, Saisyu… acérquense un momento por favor" –Llama Shizu.-  
"Dime cariño! Que quieres?" –Pregunta de inmediato Saisyu.-  
"Que pasa mamá?" –Dice desinteresado Kyo.-  
"Creo que es otra invitación para el torneo de KOF de el año entrante…"  
-Shizu se dispone a abrir la carta.-  
"Sacatelas es para mi no se metan!" –Saisyu toma el sobre y corre.-  
"PAPAAAAA! Regresa aquí!" –Kyo enciende su brazo y corre detrás de su padre.-  
"Auch! Pero que demo…?" –Algo detiene a Kyo.-  
"Cuantas veces te lo debo repetir… NO JUEGES CON FUEGO DESNTRO DE CASA!" –Reprende Shizu a su Hijo.-  
"Mamá pero tu viste que Papá y que la carta y… y…aaaah!" –Desalentado Kyo apaga su fuego y corre detrás de su padre.-  
"Uff! Muchas veces me pregunto si es que hubiese sido mejor cazarme con un mocoso de 10 años…" –Dice Shizu enojada.-

**Fecha:** 01/12/2004  
**Hora:** 10:09 AM.  
**Lugar:** Departamento de Iori Yagami

Ding-Dong…Ding-Dong…Suena el timbre de la puerta, pero Iori no quiere saber nada de nadie y solo quiere dormir...  
"aaah! Quien demonios es!" –Grita Iori cubriendo su cabeza con el almohadón.-  
"Correo!" –Se escucha detrás de la puerta y una carta se desliza por debajo del marco.-  
"Oh! Que acaso no se puede dormir tranquilo en esta ciudad!... bha!"  
Se levanta a la cocina y se prepara un bistec con huevos, su mirada se dirije a la carta, pero su orgullo y el echo de que un trozo de papel aya interrumpido su sueño la hace despreciarla.  
"No creo que sea tan importante…" –Dice mientras toma su taza de leche.-  
La carta se mueve con el viento y queda a sus pies.  
"Que quieres estupida? No te voy a leer…" –Extrañamente se dirije Iori a… bueno un trozo de papel.-  
Se para de la mesa y prende el televisor, pero una vez más su atención se dirije a la carta.  
"Ah! Ven aquí!" –Iori practicante desgarra la carta en cuestión de segundos.-  
"Con que otro KOF… ocasión perfecta para terminar lo que empecé con Kusanagi… Muhahahahaha!" –Ríe malévolamente.-

Continuara...


End file.
